My Little Pony: Sun and Stars
by Draco Aeris
Summary: Set years after My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Twilight is adjusting to the full aspects of being an Alicorn. At the same time, true and powerful feelings for Celestia arises and an evil presence looms...
1. A dying light

**Chapter One: A dying light.**

Princess Twilight Sparkle's left ear flicked again as the monitor beeped softly. To the lavender princess, it was more like a dreadful timer just waiting to go off. She sat near a hospital bed, her head resting on the carefully-arranged blanket. Her ears pinned against her head, and a frown upon her maw, that hinted at anger and sadness. Twilight opened her eyes, and sniffled. She woke up just a few minutes ago. Hoping that her arrival at the Ponyville Hospital yesterday was just a horrible dream. But alas.

In the hospital bed was an elderly mare who was very real. That sound of labored, ragged breathing was like nothing Twilight ever dreamed about.

The Alicorn looked at her mother, her eyes flickering with sadness. She adjusted herself and placed a hoof on her mother's cheek. Caressing it lovingly. With no warning, the monitor started to beep. Signaling that Twilight Velvet's heart finally ceased to beat.

Twilight gasped, and shook her head.

"Mom?! Mom!" Shouted Twilight. The floor beneath her now feeling even colder than before. Twilight's body trembled with utter sadness. Nurse ponies came running in, insisting that the Princess leave the room. Twilight ignored them, and just like that. She teleported out of the hospital.

Twilight Velvet's funeral was going to be planned soon.

Twilight Velvet was buried in the Ponyville cemetery. Right next to her husband.

Shining Armor. Princess Cadence. Applejack. Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash. Rarity. Fluttershy. Princess Twilight. And the two Royal sisters, along with Apple Bloom. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and Big Mac.

It was a bright sunny day. But there was nothing to be bright and happy about that day. Twilight, along with her brother. Said their good byes to their mother. Twilight gently placed a flower near the headstone. The loss of her mother has emotionally drained Twilight. She then came across a realization that made her very sad. Twilight turned her attention to her friends. How long would remain in her life?

Princess Celestia walked up to her former student. The two of them had not spoken in a week, but the Princess of the Sun wanted to comfort Twilight. She raised a hoof to place on the lavender Alicorn's shoulder. But Twilight moved out of reach. Not wanting any comfort at the moment. Not even Princess Celestia. Celestia was about to speak. But decided it was best to give Twilight her space. Just for now. She'd want to talk with Twilight later in the week though.

A day later. Princess Twilight Sparkle was in her castle. In the bedroom chamber. Just lying in bed. Her mind racing with multiple thoughts. Her pillow was soaked with tears, Twilight groaned and stood up in the bed. Sadness has come, was still there. But now. Anger was creeping. She wanted to speak with Princess Celestia now. Their friendship has been strained recently. And honestly. Twilight had no idea. And this didn't help the current event to happen lately.

In Canterlot:

Princess Celestia was on the balcony. Right out side of her bedroom and she was raising the sun. More slowly than usual. She felt tired. Living for more than a thousand years was catching up on her, very slowly. But she could feel it. As if boulders were chained to her hooves. She didn't feel like this until recently. Not putting as much effort into life as she did before. And this concerned her.

That is why she desired to speak with Twilight. To her. Twilight was one of her best friends. if not. Her best friend. Sure. She was close to her sister. Luna. But with Twilight, it was different. Twilight wasn't like a daughter to her. Celestia knew Twilight since the lavender pony was only a filly. And she has seen Twilight grow into a remarkable mare. In her own right. Celestia was amazed, but proud of how much Twilight has grown. Not just into an adult, but mentally as well. It saddened Celestia to see how much Twilight's current loss affected her.

There was a knock at the door. And Princess Celestia turned lightly.

"Who is it?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It's me...Twilight..." Answered the voice.

With out answering, Celestia opened the door with the magic from her horn. Twilight entered, and Princess Celestia gave her a soft and warm smile. Hoping to bring some comfort to her best friend. Twilight couldn't help but return the smile. But the smile didn't last long.

"I want to speak with you about something, Princess Celestia." Said Twilight.

"Celestia. Please. Call me Celestia. No need to be formal anymore. Twilight. We're equals." Celestia said softly. As she usually talked. No annoyance in her voice.

Twilight lowered her ears. Never thinking of being as equal to Celestia, but nodded.

"Thank you...Celestia." Twilight replied. Hearing Celestia's soft voice again brought a warm feeling to Twilight. It always soothed her. She always welcomed the sound of the white Alicorn's voice.

"I'm sorry..." Twilight said, stifling a sob. But she couldn't hold it back anymore. She was distraught from the loss of her mother, and the silent treatment she willingly gave Princess Celestia. And with that, she began to sob.

"Oh, Twilight. Ssshhh" Celestia cooed, to try and calm the other Alicorn. Walking to her, and embracing Twilight in a hug. Holding her close. Nuzzling away the tears.


	2. A light in the darkness

**Chapter Two: A light in the darkness.**

Twilight slowly moved away from Celestia, and placed her hoof against her own chest. Inhaled. And moved her hoof away from her chest. Exhaled. Twilight sighed, and calmed her self. She got this relaxing motion from Princess Cadence. She wiped away any remaining tears with a foreleg.

Twilight couldn't bear to look at Celestia. She felt terrible for the way she was acting. Has acted. Silence has fallen between them. The lavender princess closed her eyes. And did her best to relax. She then mustered up the courage to look at the other Princess.

"Celestia. I am truly sorry for how I've treated you. I have no reason to justify my actions. I wasn't even thinking how it'd make you feel. I regret my actions." Said Twilight. Deeply afraid Celestia may shun her for that. She didn't want to disappoint her former teacher.

Celestia said nothing. Her right ear flicked once.

"There is more I'd like to talk with you about. Celestia. Please?" Twilight asked. Not entirely sure why she was asking for permission.

"My dearest Twilight. You can talk to me about anything." Celestia replied.

Twilight felt much better that no anger came from the Princess who raises the sun. The loss of her mother really has shaken Twilight. For many reasons. And it's because of her mother that she attempted to hatch that little green and purple egg, those many years ago. And yes. Rainbow Dash may have helped Twilight get her Cutie Mark. But it's because of Twilight Velvet that Twilight Sparkle met Princess Celestia, that fateful day.

Twilight Sparkle shifted nervously. "Before you made me a Princess. You sang. To me. up until that point. I never heard you sing before...But you sang. To me. May I ask? Why was I the first pony to hear you sing." The lavender Alicorn asked.

Celestia pondered. She never really thought about it before. And then she looked to Twilight. With a comforting smile.

"Twilight. As I've stated once. I've watched you grow. Into an adult. But not only that. But I've seen you grow into the mare you are today. You've done so much. Not just for others. But for you. I've come to admire and respect all that you have accomplished. For some time now, I realized that I couldn't treat you like a little foal anymore. You're an Alicorn Princess. A full grown mare. I sang to you. Because...Well. You're the best friend anypony could ever wish to have." Celestia said, but wasn't quite finished speaking.

"I'm not close with a lot of ponies. I have only such a strong bond with a select few. Don't get me wrong. I care about all of my little ponies. But not many try to actually make an effort in getting to know me. And I can't really put into words why I sang to you. And you alone. But you're my friend. And I love you dearly. You have always been there for me. Twilight. Something I will be eternally grateful for."

Twilight couldn't help but smile at those words. She was speechless. But she mustered these words after a few seconds. "You're my best friend too, and I love you too, Celestia."

Twilight embraced Celestia, and nuzzled the white Alicorn's neck. The two mares just stood there in each other's embrace. Twilight's ear flicked at the sound of soft sobbing. This concerned Twilight, and she broke the embrace.

Celestia was crying!

"Pri...Celestia! What's the matter?" Twilight asked with great concern.

"I've been selfish. Twilight. I thrust this title upon you. Without your consent. I..." Before Celestia could continue. Twilight raised a hoof, and Celestia's ears lowered.

"Celestia...I'm. I know that I'll...I know that I will live for a very long time. And this...Privilege you've given me. I'm honored to be the Princess of Friendship. I will not...And have not resented you. Celestia. Even though I most likely have every right too. I don't. Because I trust in your decision. My faith in you, will never die."

Celestia's tears of regret, turned into joy. At the words of Princess Twilight Sparkle. The two of them needed not to say anything more. And Twilight smiled. "I think's time

to do some important royal duties now. Don't want to keep our subjects waiting." Twilight said with a smirk. Celestia emitted a soft chuckle.

Twilight stood up, and Celestia followed the same action. The two of them needed to regain their composure, for the ponies of Equestria. The four Princesses of Equestria were like Deities among ponies.

"Thank you. Celestia." Twilight said, with much gratitude.

And with that, the two left to attend their royal duties. During a short break in her duties. Princess Twilight Sparkle contemplated on the recent events of the passed few years. And what it could mean for her. Her thoughts eventually drifted to Celestia. In all honestly. Celestia was the first friend she ever made. Outside of her family of course. Nothing to tarnish her friendship with Shining Armor, but Celestia was Twilight's first friend.

Hours have passed and Twilight was glad for some silence. She returned to her bed chambers. Her mind still racing, but still...At more ease.

The talk with Princess Celestia has really helped. So many bottled up emotions, all at once. It was as if a part of Twilight was dying. Like a part of her died. Along with her mother. It just happened so fast. A dying light. But the talk with Princess Celestia saved Twilight. So to speak. A light in the darkness. Something stirred in Twilight. But she couldn't place her hoof on to what that was all about. She never felt it before.

Well. Perhaps once before. When she had that fleeting romance with Flash Sentry. But this feeling she felt now. Was different. More potent. She wondered where it came from. And soon slept with all of this in mind.


End file.
